


Об эльфах и кунари

by St_Gojyo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько историй о взаимоотношениях сурового Стэна и навной до безобразия Махариэль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об эльфах и кунари

Дневник

Махариэль умела ходить тихо. Собственно, практически все долийцы умели ходить бесшумно, без этого навыка трудно было стать хорошим охотником.

Но Стэна это не впечатляло.

Каждый раз, а их количество перевалило за несколько десятков, кунари умудрялся ее заметить.

Эта попытка не стала исключением.

\- Кадан, - в своей обычной, безэмоциональной манере сказал Стэн и захлопнул свой дневник.

Махариэль испустила вздох разочарования и, перейдя на обычный шаг, обошла кунари по кругу, останавливаясь напротив Стэна.

Великан смотрел с едва уловимым вопросом во взгляде.

\- Хорошая погода, не правда ли? – ляпнула эльфийка первое, что пришло в голову.

Стэн даже не удостоил ее ответом, всего лишь кивнул, продолжая вопросительно смотреть в глаза девушки.

Махариэль от этого взгляда слегка поплохело. Только Стэн умудрялся смотреть на нее как на маленькую девочку, вечно говорящую и делающую глупости. Впрочем, с точки зрения кунари, так оно и было.

\- Хм… - девушка посмотрела в сторону, не выдерживая взгляда кунари. – Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Мужчина вновь кивнул, дождался, пока Махариэль отойдет на почтительное расстояние, и вновь раскрыл дневник, что-то записывая туда подаренным эльфийкой карандашом.

Лайна купила дневник и карандаши в Денериме, в «Диковинках Тедаса». Белые страницы, количеством не менее сотни, толстый кожаный переплет с растительным орнаментом и рисунок перевернутого эфесом вверх меча посередине. Почему-то в тот момент эльфийке показалось, что это идеальный подарок для кунари. Стэн любил живопись, с интересом пролистывал книги, когда это позволяло время, и как-то он обмолвился в одном из их разговоров – собирал информацию о Тедасе. Дневник и упаковка карандашей, не это ли лучший презент для наблюдателя?

Как оказалось, Лайна не промахнулась с выбором подарка. С того самого дня, как Стэн получил дневник и карандаши, он заполнял страницы каждую свободную минуту, и по прикидкам Махариэль, чистыми остались не больше половины страниц.

\- Я видела, он там что-то рисует, - поделилась с эльфийкой Лелиана. – Я точно видела там котенка… или что-то похожее.

Не стоило рыжей орлесианке этого говорить. Ох, не стоило…

Главным пороком, или достоинством, это как посмотреть, Лайны было любопытство. Оно толкало эльфийку на самые безумные затеи, практически всегда выходило боком и именно любопытство привело девушку к Серым Стражам.

Теперь узнать, что же Стэн рисует в своем дневнике, стало для Махариэль главной задачей. Не такой, конечно же, как борьба с Мором, но все же…

Сначала девушка пыталась попросить Стэна показать, что он там рисует. Не получилось. Следом за просьбами последовало откровенное выклянчивание, затем, отчаявшись добиться чего-либо словами, эльфийка попыталась подсмотреть. Тщетно. Кунари безошибочно определял, где она находится и что пытается сделать. Дневник оставался недоступным.

Два раза Лайна пыталась выкрасть дневник, когда Стэн спал. А потом сбивчиво объясняла, что она делает возле его спального места и почему держит в руках его сумку.

Три раза она пыталась подкараулить кунари во время купания. Дожидаясь, когда внимание Стэна было занято оттиранием крови и пота, девушка начинала рыться в его вещах в поисках заветной книжечки.

Один раз кунари появился у нее за спиной, абсолютно голый, спросив, что это она тут делает.

Махариэль до сих пор краснела, вспоминая об этом эпизоде. И еще больше она краснела от предположений о том, что великан о ней подумал.

Ясно же, что ничего хорошего.

И все же Лайна не отказалась от попыток. Она должна узнать, что рисует Стэн! Просто обязана! В ином случае, девушка помрет от любопытства!

Будь Лайна человеком или городской эльфийкой, она бы знала, что любопытство сгубило не одну сотню кошек, но Махариэль была долийкой и о шемленской мудрости знала не так уж и много.

Девушку должно было остановить много вещей. Например, понимание того, что она ведет себя более чем недостойно. Или, что Стэн наверняка узнает, кто это сделал. В конце концов, Лайну должна была мучить совесть. Но нет.

Когда эльфийка разбавляла воду во фляге Стэна сонным зельем, девушку мучило только любопытство.

Однако план провалился с треском. Стэн прикончил всю воду в своей фляге и не выказывал никаких признаков сонливости. Как шагал, возвышаясь над всем отрядом, будто дерево среди кустарника, так и шагал.

Девушка решила, что у кунари просто-напросто иммунитет ко всяким ведьмовским зельям, но, как оказалось, она была не права.

Зелье подействовало в самый подходящий момент.

Они наткнулись на Порождений Тьмы, и кунари потерял сознание в тот момент, когда заносил меч, намереваясь воткнуть его в огра. Рогатая тварь пнула кунари ногой, и Стэн отлетел на пару метров, так и не приходя в сознание.

Винн, занимающаяся всеми ранами их дружной компании, обругала Лайну такими словами, что девушка не смела даже пискнуть слово в свое оправдание.

\- Вот если он умрет, все будет на твоей совести! – напоследок высказалась чародейка и прошествовала к своей палатке.

А будто Лайна сама этого не понимала.

Долийка сунула нос в палатку Стэна. Кунари лежал неподвижно и казался мертвым. Как сказала Винн, у него были переломаны кости, пробиты легкие, а применять заклятия исцеления… сильные заклятия - не позволяло сонное зелье. Винн не вдавалась в объяснения, но как поняла Лайна, в сочетании заклятие и зелье могли дать непредсказуемый эффект, вроде вечного сна… ну, или смерти. Одно другого не лучше.

Махариэль опустилась перед Стэном на колени. Хотелось плакать, больше от жалости к себе. И все же, совесть, или то, что ее заменяло, не остановили девушку, когда та начала рыться в вещах кунари. Дневник нашелся довольно быстро, и в нем осталось всего-то с десяток пустых страниц.

Глотая слезы, девушка раскрыла книжечку. Первые страницы были исписаны непонятными значками, видимо это был кунарийский язык. Дальше шли рисунки животных, Порождений Тьмы, растений, людей, домов и городов с пояснениями на том же непонятном языке. Махариэль шепотом ругала себя последними словами. И ради этого она чуть не убила Стэна?!

Девушка перевернула страницу и раскрыла рот от удивления. В дневнике был нарисован ее портрет. Линии были небрежны, но, тем не менее, в рисунке легко можно было узнать лицо Махариэль. На следующей странице Махариэль была нарисована в полный рост. Еще через одну – Махариэль с луком в руках. Махариэль спящая, Махариэль, занимающаяся готовкой, Махариэль с кинжалами, убивающая Порождение Тьмы, Махариэль, разговаривающая с Лелианой, Махариэль улыбающаяся, Махариэль грустная, Махариэль… Махариэль… Махариэль…

Девушка медленно закрыла дневник и вернула его на место.

В голове прыгали и скакали мысли, не желая оформиться во что-то четкое.

Стэн продолжал спать.

Долийка встала с земли и тихо покинула палатку. Вернулась она через пару минут, притащив свой плащ. Расстелив ткань рядом с кунари, девушка улеглась рядом, уткнувшись носом в плечо мужчины.

Когда Стэн очнется, она будет вымаливать у него прощение, а когда она это сделает, то потребует нарисовать ее портрет на большом холсте.

Почему-то Лайне казалось, что кунари ей не откажет. 

```````````````````````

АСАЛА

Стэн был… обескуражен. Да, пожалуй, это верное слово, довольно четко описывающее его чувства.

А чувства кунари были вызваны поведением Махариэль. В последнее время эльфийка была странной. По мнению Стэна, она вела себя как сумасшедшая, но кунари, немного изучивший культуру Ферелдена, сделал на это скидку и называл Стража эксцентричной, чудаковатой, но не сумасшедшей. Хотя ему и казалось, что скоро она перейдет черту и станет психопаткой.

Махариэль не отходила от него ни на шаг, когда они останавливались на ночлег, да и во время переходов старалась держаться поближе.

Лайна взяла на себя обязанность плести ему косички. Объяснения, что волосы он переплетает не чаще, чем раз в неделю, на нее не подействовали. Эльфийка с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, каждый вечер занималась его волосами. И Стэн не возражал бы против такого обращения, если бы руки девушки росли из правильного места. Перетерпев экзекуцию, Стэн дожидался, когда эльфийка заснет, и переплетал кривые косички с выбившимися прядями.

Хуже стало, когда Махариэль решила, что ему сложно ухаживать за своей броней, и что она управиться с этим гораздо лучше.  
Как маленькая эльфийка смогла оторвать рукав от сильверитовой кольчуги, оставалось для Стэна загадкой. На вопрос, как такое могло случиться, Лайна отводила взгляд и опускала плечи, становясь похожей на нашкодившего имекари, опасающегося вполне заслуженного наказания.

Но от своей затеи по уходу за броней кунари Махариэль не отказалась, и Стэну, помимо переплетения косичек, пришлось каждый вечер проверять свое обмундирование.

Говорить о способностях эльфийки в кулинарии не стоило. Их просто не существовало. Но Лайне казалось, что ее стряпня просто обязана нравиться Стэну, и когда девушка возникала перед ним, держа в руках миску с непонятной серовато-коричневой бурдой, взгляд у нее был… сияющий. У Стэна просто не находилось сил, чтобы высказать ей всю правду о вкусе и пользе этой «каши». Приходилось брать ложку и через силу заталкивать в себя эту «еду». Хорошо, что ни разу не отравился.

А еще Лайна говорила. Говорила без умолку, не затыкаясь ни на секунду, обо всем на свете, даже не волнуясь о том, что больше половины ее болтовни Стэн пропускает мимо ушей. Кунари все чаще стали посещать скорбные мысли. Поверить в то, что эта эльфийка может остановить Мор и победить Архидемона - становилось все сложнее и сложнее.

Правда, когда Стэн натыкался взглядом на второго Стража, возящегося с игрушечными фигурками, которые ему подарила Махариэль, кунари пытался уговорить себя, что Лайна сможет исполнить свой долг.

Но самое страшное, что Стэн находил в Лайне, так это ее странные взгляды, которые девушка бросала на Асала. Что она задумала, кунари даже знать не хотел, но он прекрасно понимал, что такой любопытный взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего.

В прошлый раз любопытство маленькой эльфийки едва не стоило ему жизни.

И Стэн за ней наблюдал. Точнее, он наблюдал за тем, чтобы Асала не попал в ручки Лайны.

Но все-таки он не доглядел.

Проснувшись, Стэн привычным движением протянул руку вперед. Рука нащупала пустоту. Асала не было.

Мужчина вскочил с постельного мешка и выскочил из палатки. На воздухе оказалось довольно зябко, что не удивительно, ведь было раннее утро и начало осени.

Махариэль сидела у костра, скрестив ноги, почти как кунари во время медитации, и держала на коленях меч. ЕГО меч.

Заслышав шаги, эльфийка обернулась и расплылась в счастливой улыбке. Правда, разглядев выражение лица Стэна, девушка перестала улыбаться и стала отползать назад.

\- Я его только почистила! И заточила! – быстро сказала Лайна, протягивая кунари его меч.

Стэн выхватил клинок и придирчиво его осмотрел. Зная Махариэль, можно было опасаться чего угодно. Иногда мужчине казалось, что эта пигалица может НЕЧАЯННО убить дракона. Так чего же говорить о мече?

Но, не смотря на все опасения Стэна, Асала был в порядке. Только вот…  
Кунари поднес эфес к лицу и принюхался. Пахло… розами?!

\- Я знаю, тебе цветы нравятся, - Махариэль встала сбоку от кунари, – вот и натерла эфес розовым маслом. Ну, что б приятно пахло. Тебе нравится?

Стэну хотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях и застонать. А лучше оказаться в Лотеринге, в клетке. По крайне мере, там над ним никто так не издевался.

\- Стэн? – Лайна дотронулась до локтя мужчины.

Кунари хотел ответить. Рассказать, почему нельзя трогать чужое оружие. Но не смог. Горло сдавила невидимая рука, глаза начали слезиться, и нестерпимо захотелось чихать.

\- Стэн! Стэн! – голос маленькой эльфийки доносился издалека и звучал довольно глухо. – Винн!!!

Сознание кунари поплыло, и он погрузился в темноту.

***

Лайна сидела перед кунари с поникшим видом и красными щеками. Взбучка от Винн была грандиозной. Но кто же мог знать, что Стэн!.. Что у здоровяка Стэна аллергия на розы?! Она же хотела как лучше!

В голове всплыли воспоминания о том, как она пыталась выкрасть дневник кунари. Тогда она тоже хотела как лучше. А получилось - как всегда.

Вот теперь мужчина точно не будет с ней разговаривать. Не объяснишь же ему, что она ревновала. Беспочвенно, к Морриган, понимая, что разговоры Стэна и ведьмы были несерьезны, но ревновала. И постаралась сделать все, чтобы кунари замечал только ее. И в итоге получила едва не умершего от удушья Стэна, очень злую Винн и сотню насмешек от Морриган. Ведьма ей теперь проходу не даст…

Лайна тяжело вздохнула и начала подниматься на ноги. Лучше в ближайшие дни вообще не попадаться на глаза кунари.

Остановило девушку тихое кряхтение. Повернув голову, Махариэль увидела, как Стэн пытается подняться с постели.

\- Тебе нельзя вставать! – Лайна толкнула кунари в грудь, точнее, попыталась толкнуть. Легче было сдвинуть с места аравель своими силами.

\- Кадан… - фиолетовые, с красными прожилками, глаза кунари встретились с голубыми глазами эльфийки, и Лайна мгновенно села, стараясь не шевелиться.

Дольше тридцати секунд она выдержать не смогла и опустила голову, виновато дернув ушами. Молчание затягивалось, и Махариэль буквально задыхалась в этой гнетущей атмосфере.

\- Прости! – не выдержав, крикнула девушка. – Я не хотела, чтобы все так вышло, просто ты и Морриган…

Говорила Лайна быстро, сбивчиво и проглатывая половину слез. Стэн слушал молча, продолжая смотреть в лицо девушки. Минут через пять, когда Махариэль подошла к той части, где ее посетила гениальная мысль надушить его меч, ладонь кунари легла на голову эльфийки.

Девушка вжала голову в плечи, думая, что сейчас Стэн сожмет руку, и ее череп лопнет как перезрелая тыква. Но ничего такого не случилось.

\- Больше не трогай Асала, кадан, - усталым голосом сказал кунари.

Девушка шмыгнула носом и исподлобья посмотрела на Стэна. Как всегда, выражение лица мужчины было трудночитаемым, но злости там точно не было.

Обхватив руку кунари, Махариэль прижалась щекой к ладони Стэна и улыбнулась. 

```````````````````

СОБЛАЗНЕНИЕ

Раньше Махариэль никогда не доводилось пить что-то крепче чая. Не то чтобы ей не предлагали, просто так получилось, что за свои двадцать два года эльфийка ни разу не брала в рот алкоголя.

Но отказать эрлу Эамону девушка не смогла. В конце концов, было просто неприлично отказаться выпить, когда тост звучит в твою честь. И неожиданно Лайне понравился вкус вина. За первым бокалом последовал второй, быстро закончился третий и незаметно подошел к концу четвертый, а дальше девушка уже не считала.

Ей было весело. Без причины, просто весело. Окружающие люди казались такими милыми и приветливыми, улыбались и смеялись. Лайна веселилась вместе с ними, охотно поддерживала разговоры и в какой-то момент оказалась рядом с Зевраном.

\- Так значит у тебя с нашим великаном все хорошо? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался эльф, подливая в бокал долийки вино.

Лайна медленно кивнула, зачарованно глядя на рубиновую жидкость, наполняющую бокал.

\- И каков он в постели? – продолжал расспросы антиванец.

Страж открыла рот, но ничего не сказала. Залилась краской и опустила голову.

\- Что? Я не расслышал, - насмешливо сказал Зевран.

\- Мы еще не… - чуть громче повторила Лайна. – То есть… мы не… заходили так далеко, - наконец выкрутилась девушка.

\- Дорогая моя, - эльф похлопал Махариэль по плечу, – без секса отношения зайдут в тупик. Рано или поздно. Если женщина еще может обходиться без любовных утех, то мужчина – никак.

Будь долийка чуть трезвее, разговор на этом бы и закончился.

Через полчаса, получив наставления от Зеврана, Лайна взбиралась по лестнице на третий этаж, где эрл выделил компании Стража комнаты. Шла девушка медленно, внимательно смотря себе под ноги, опираясь одной рукой о стену, а другой крепко сжимая гриф лютни. Чтобы одолеть лестницу, так и норовившую укоротить ступеньку и заставить бедную девушку покатиться кубарем вниз, у Лайны ушло минут двадцать, и, оказавшись на третьем этаже, долийка чувствовала себя героем, в одиночку одолевшим дракона.

Немного передохнув, эльфийка зашагала вперед, отсчитывая двери. Нужна ей была пятая слева. Дойдя до пункта назначения, Лайна тихо постучала, помня, что у кунари острый слух. Ответа не последовало. Наверное, Стэн не услышал, да, точно, не услышал, иначе бы сразу же открыл дверь.

Лайна постучала громче. Повернулась к двери спиной и несколько раз пнула ее ногой. С громким стуком побилась о деревяшку головой и громко высказала Стэну все, что она думает о мужланах, заставляющих девушек топтаться у закрытых дверей. Еще десять минут долийка пыталась достучаться до мужчины, но тщетно. Никто не спешил открывать. Немного подумав, Лайна решила выломать дверь. То, что для этого у нее, мягко говоря, не подходящее телосложение, девушка в расчет не взяла. Отошла к противоположной стене, чтобы взять разбег, и уткнулась спиной во что-то мягкое и теплое.

\- Кадан, - запрокинув голову назад, Лайна глупо улыбнулась, лицо Стэна вверх тормашками было до ужаса смешным. – Что ты делаешь?

\- К тебе стучусь, - хихикнула эльфийка, – а ты все не открываешь и не открываешь…

\- Наверное, потому что в той, - кивок в сторону двери, – комнате меня нет.

\- Наверное, - согласилась девушка и, придерживаясь за руку кунари, повернулась к нему лицом. – Пошли, - эльфийка толкнула, точнее, попыталась толкнуть Стэна в комнату. Мужчина слегка изогнул брови. Лайна успела выучить реакции кунари, слегка приподнятая бровь – просто-таки верх удивления.

\- Что ты задумала, кадан? – спокойно поинтересовался Стэн, не замечая попыток эльфийки втолкнуть его в комнату.

Эльфийка открыла рот, но не смогла выдавить из себя объяснение. Рассказать идею, а точнее рекомендацию Зеврана, было гораздо сложнее, чем показать ее. По крайне мере, для Лайны.

\- Я… я покажу, - тихо ответила девушка, заливаясь краской до кончиков ушей.

Стэн вновь изогнул брови, но, видимо, любопытство было настолько сильным, что кунари решил посмотреть, что там собирается показать эльфийка. Посторонившись, мужчина пропустил Стража в комнату, поймав ее за шкирку, когда девушка споткнулась на ровном месте. Сильный запах вина непрозрачно намекал на причины такой неловкости.

\- Садись, - приказала эльфийка, ткнув пальцем в кровать. Кунари очень тихо хмыкнул, но повиновался, с интересом наблюдая за манипуляциями Стража.

А Лайна пыталась решить архиважный вопрос. Каким образом она будет танцевать и играть на лютне одновременно? То, что она не умеет играть на лютне, эльфийку не волновало. Минута, проведенная в напряженном молчании, и Страж сунула музыкальный инструмент кунари.

\- Играй, - распорядилась девушка.

\- Я не умею, - ответил мужчина, держа лютню на вытянутых руках.

Девушка впала в ступор. Зевран говорил, что танцевать нужно под музыку. Как это проделать, если Лайна не может одновременно и играть, и танцевать, а Стэн играть не умеет?

Мужчина с интересом и некоторым беспокойством наблюдал за кусавшей губы девушкой. В какой-то момент кунари показалось, что он слышит, как в голове Лайны бегают мысли, настолько отчаянным было у нее лицо.

\- Ладно… - наконец пробормотала Страж, накручивая на палец волосы. – Ладно… наверное, можно и без музыки…

\- Что именно, кадан? – поинтересовался кунари. Лайна его не услышала.

Девушка начала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Сначала Стэну показалось, что она опять собирается упасть на ровном месте, но через несколько секунд мужчина понял, что движения эльфийки хоть и выглядят нелепо, но вполне осознаны. Но смысла мужчина все еще не видел. Он от Стэна ускользал. А Лайна продолжала раскачиваться, медленно махать руками и поднимать ноги. Видимо, решил для себя кунари, это была какая-то ферелденская или долийская традиция.

Через несколько минут бессмысленных движений, эльфийка начала крутиться на месте, пытаясь руками дотянуться до завязок на спине. Итог был закономерен, вино плюс кружение - и Страж, обхватив голову руками, грохнулась на пол.

\- Помогиии… - простонала Лайна.

Стэн поднялся с кровати и обхватил эльфийку за талию.

\- Да не подняться! – взвизгнула Страж. – Завязки! Развяжи платье!

Кунари молча выполнил просьбу и стал наблюдать за попытками эльфийки стянуть с себя ткань. Увы, получалось это у нее из рук вон плохо. В какой-то момент долийка решила просто разорвать проклятое платье, но силенок на то, чтобы порвать прочную и добротную ткань – не хватило.

Посмотрев на Стэна, Лайна не увидела обещанных Зевраном восхищения, вожделения и обожания. Лишь привычная невозмутимость и едва читаемая насмешка в лиловых глазах. А ведь она старалась, как могла - старалась! А Стэн не оценил! Поняв, как глупо она выглядела, девушка разрыдалась.

\- Кадан? – кунари положил руку на затылок эльфийки. – Что случилось?

Понимая, какой идиоткой она выглядит, но решив, что Стэну не привыкать, Лайна начала быстро вываливать на кунари идею Зеврана о соблазняющем танце, который она только что продемонстрировала. И о своих планах на вечер. Кунари слушал молча, не перебивал, и в какой-то момент долийке показалось, что ее не слушают. Подняв голову, девушка посмотрела в лицо Стэна, собираясь высказать все свое возмущение, но осеклась. Кунари улыбался. Не так, как это делают нормальные люди, эльфы или гномы. Нет, Стэн улыбался одними глазами, но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы отчаяние Лайны выросло еще больше. Пьяная истерика пошла на второй круг.

\- Кадан, - мягко сказал кунари, отнимая ладони долийки от ее лица, – все хорошо.

\- Правда? – Лайна шмыгнула носом, доверчиво глядя на мужчину.

\- Правда, - вздохнул великан. – Ложись спать, кадан.

\- Но… - девушка покраснела. – Я… мы… то есть…

\- Ложись, - добавил командирских ноток в голос Стэн, мягко поцеловав девушку в лоб, и, не замечая вялого сопротивления, уложил Лайну на кровать, укрыв одеялом.

Эльфийка еще минут пять бормотала, что спать совершенно не хочет, но, в конце концов, мирно засопела, свернувшись клубком. Стэн выждал около десяти минут, затем тихо поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Следовало найти эльфа и объяснить ему некоторые ошибки в поведении.``

````````````````````````````

Сказ о том, как борода может стать причиной... или об эльфах и кунарях 

Если бы кто-нибудь задался вопросом: почему смущение, витающее в воздухе, разве что не светится от своей концентрации, Зевран отпустил бы сальную шутку об эльфийках и кунари. Лелиана похихикала бы. Морриган – презрительно фыркнула, добавив в него побольше ехидных ноток. Винн мягко и таинственно улыбнулась бы, сказав, что и сама была молодой, хоть в это мало кто верит. Ну, а Алистер покраснел бы как помидор и отвернулся.

Лайна Махариэль считала, что все началось с бороды.

В сказку о Прахе Андрасте мало кто верил. Но последняя надежда заключалась в этой сказке. Без Эамона затевать борьбу с Логейном бессмысленно, а значит нужно попытаться достать Прах. Или получить подтверждение своему скепсису. В любом случае, Лайне требовалось подтверждение договоров с гномами, так что сделать небольшой крюк, и навестить деревушку в горах было не так уж обременительно.

Ну а Стэн, высказавший свое мнение о Прахе еще в замке эрла, перестал бриться. Он знал, что в южных землях холодно, а Страж собирала армию больше полугода. В Ферелдене наступила зима, непохожая на зимы Сегерона и Пар Воллена. Снег, ветер, мороз. Что творится в горах, где температура держится на минусовой отметке круглый год, кунари примерно представлял. И потому решил обзавестись бородой, чтобы легче перенести мороз.

Подъем в горы, сражения с фанатиками и их ручными ящерицами вымотали всех. Даже Стэн не стал возражать против привала. Очистив довольно просторную пещеру от трупов, компания расстелила спальные мешки, разойдясь по разным углам. Но главным аргументом за привал оказалась не общая усталость, а обнаруженные Зевраном припасы, и его же предложение приготовить обед... если после горячего милый Страж пообещает не гнать его на холод. Ворон наткнулся на запасы продуктов, в том числе огромные куски свежей говядины и сыра. Алистер был счастлив. Ну а после плотного ужина, двигаться дальше было невмоготу. Так что, предложение Зеврана, остаться в этой чудесной пещере на ночь, а завтра утром двинуться дальше, было принято на ура и единогласно. Разве что Шейла отнеслась ко всему равнодушно. Алистер подозревал, что такая реакция вызвана его нежеланием поделиться с големом сыром. Увы, шутка не удалась, все были слишком уставшими и слишком сытыми.

Через полчаса Махариэль поняла – согреться ей не светит. Несмотря на теплого мабари под боком, шерстяной плащ и одежду, эльфийка дрожала и отбивала зубами дробь. Приподняв голову, девушка зорко осмотрела пещеру. На часах стояла Шейла, ей вообще не требовалось спать, Зевран разлегся рядом с Лелианой, Вин улеглась поближе к костру, чуть подальше посапывал Алистер, переваривая сыр, Морриган, как обычно, легла как можно дальше от всех, ведьма постелила себе в коридоре. Стэн спал у стены, лежа на боку. Повертев головой и убедившись, что все товарищи спят, Махариэль скатала плащ и тихо, на цыпочках, пробралась к кунари. Мабари лениво приподнял голову, широко зевнул и остался лежать на месте.

Потратив несколько минут на поиски удобного положения, эльфийка уткнулась носом в грудь кунари и улыбнулась, предвкушая глубокий сон, в тепле и уюте… но не тут то было. Борода. Проклятая борода Стэна, колючая как чертополох, царапала кожу на лбу. А если ползти пониже, то в бок начинает упираться трещина в каменном полу. Сосредоточенно засопев, долийка перевернулась на другой бок. Трещинка оказалась на уровне бедер, и девушка переползла повыше. В макушку ткнулась бородка Стэна. Махариэль сползла пониже, но там была трещинка! Зарычав не хуже генлока, гордая дочь лесов завозилась на месте, пытаясь прикрыть шероховатости на полу плащом. Получилось. Зато она осталась без одеяла. Немного подумав, ушастая стянула со Стэна его плащ и прижалась к кунари спиной.

Теперь нормальному сну мешали складки на плаще. Махариэль снова завозилась, пытаясь разгладить ткань.

\- Кадан, - тихий шепот кунари заставил Лайну вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Прекрати.

\- Что? – проворчала девушка, даже не думая останавливаться и продолжила пытаться устроиться поудобней.

\- Ерзать, - спокойно пояснил Стэн. – Я начинаю чувствовать потребность. И ее нельзя удовлетворить сейчас.

\- А? – не поняла Махариэль и дернула ушами. Вместо ответа, кунари взял ее руку и мягко завел за спину, положив… ой, мамочка! – Ааа… - немного подумав, эльфийка все-таки решила оправдаться. – Но мне неудобно! Тут слишком жестко и вообще…

\- Тогда найди другое место, - невозмутимо посоветовал великан.

\- В другом месте холодно.

\- Тогда не ерзай.

\- Но мне неудобно!

\- Возможно, рядом с эльфом или Стражем будет не так неудобно.

\- Ты крупнее и теплее.

Пат.

\- Тогда придется решить эту ситуацию, - после паузы заявил Стэн.

\- И как? – пробурчала эльфийка. – Знаешь ли, здесь не место… ну… для этого, - хорошо, что Лайна лежала спиной к кунари и он не видел, как она покраснела.

\- Таких радикальных мер не потребуется, - мужчина завозился и через минуту, вновь взял эльфийку за руку… положив ее на тоже самое место. Вот только ткани штанов долийка уже не ощущала.

Махариэль подавилась воздухом и покраснела еще больше. Ну, девственницей она не была. Правда, первый и последний, на данный момент, опыт с Тамленом был… быстрым, непонятным и не совсем приятным. Собственно, Лайна толком и не рассмотрела Тамлена… там. В основном, она все делала, точнее лежала, с зажмуренными глазами, для верности прикрытыми ладошками. И сейчас, ушастая испытывала вполне объяснимое замешательство, потонувшее в паническом страхе.

\- Я… ну… может быть… - проблеяла девушка, боясь шевельнуться. – Может быть… потом?

\- Хорошо, - дыхание кунари снова обожгло ухо. – Но ты пойдешь спать в другое место.

\- Ты самый жестокий кунари, которого я только встречала.

\- А скольких ты встречала?

\- Ммм… и что мне делать?

\- Удовлетворять потребность, - Махариэль хотелось обернуться и убедиться, что выражение лица Стэна точно такое же как обычно. Камнедробилка. Увы, эльфийке было откровенно страшно. Видимо, даже до толстокожего кунари это дошло, и он сжал своей ладонью ладонь долийки, медленно направив руку девушки вниз. И без паузы вверх. И снова вниз. От неторопливого движения и довольно приятного на ощупь… э… естества Стэна, Лайна чуть успокоилась и расслабилась. Мужчина сжал ладонь чуть сильнее и увеличил темп.

От осознания того факта, что их могут увидеть, эльфийка покраснела, и плащ наверняка загорелся, коснись ткань щеки девушки. Но, в тоже время, Махариэль… воодушевилась. Своего рода вызов: не шуметь, сделать все так чтобы никто и ничего не заметил и…

\- Ох!

\- Тише, кадан, - тихий голос Стэна лился в уши словно мед. Эльфийка послушно закусила губу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем угодно, да хоть над попыткой вспомнить все, что она знала об Андрасте, но мысли крутились лишь вокруг рук Стэна. Огромные, мозолистые ладони… как он только умудряется ласкать грудь Лайны, через одежду, между прочим, так что девушка сейчас взорвется от наслаждения? – И быстрее.

\- Что? – прошептала долийка, пытаясь понять, чего от нее хочет кунари. Вспомнила и задвигала рукой быстрее, что делать стало намного проще, ведь… эээ… естество Стэна стало влажным от выступившей смазки.

\- Хорошо, кадан, - Лайне пришлось закусить губу и плотно сжать ноги. Ощущение вибрации грудной клетки кунари, собственный жар, мурашки, рождающиеся в груди и победным маршем прокатывающиеся по всему телу и жар между ног, все это заставляло Махариэль стонать. Но нельзя, другие могут услышать и… нет, долийке не хотелось становиться мишенью для тренировки остроумия.

Кунари нагнулся поближе, и теперь его бородка царапала кожу на шее. Попытавшись отстраниться, Махариэль добилась лишь того, что рука с ее груди исчезла. Разочарованно охнув, девушка собиралась возмутиться такому положению вещей, но Стэн не перестал ее ласкать, он поменял место для ласк.

\- Расслабь ноги, кадан, - распорядился мужчина, когда долийка с такой силой сжала ладонь кунари ногами, что тот не смог пошевелиться. Махариэль попыталась вздохнуть и выполнила приказ.

\- Стэн, я… - кунари шевельнулся и заставил Лайну чуть приподнять голову. Теперь девушка лежала на сгибе локтя Стэна, а мужчине было удобно зажать эльфийке рот, чтобы не болтала и не так громко стонала. Так что, ощущая, как пальцы кунари надавливают на ткань штанов, отчего Махариэль, к своему стыду, ощутила себя мартовской кошкой, эльфийка начала кусаться. Но Стэн вряд ли смутился, или даже заметил. Зато кунари начал двигать бедрами, хотя Лайна быстро двигала рукой, теперь действительно желая доставить мужчине удовольствие.

Липкая сперма словно обожгла кожу ладони, Махариэль даже не задумалась, что теперь ей придется не только стирать одежду, но и постараться скрыть вполне характерные пятна от спутников. Сама эльфийка кончила чуть позже. Стэн, несмотря на то, что чувствовал легкую усталость и желание просто расслабиться, продолжал гладить долийку между ног, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда девушка задрожит в его руках и обмякнет.

А утром Зевран отпустил пару шуточек, об эльфах и кунари. Вин покачала головой и поделилась парочкой воспоминаний о молодости, Алистер покраснел, Лелиана захихикала, а Морриган презрительно фыркнула.


End file.
